Coming Home
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Heero goes missing before their anniversery. Can Duo save him? MoR Entry


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing just this plot to make them happy. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the oneshot I've been talking about for a bit. It didn't win but I tried. ^-^ So update! I am working on My Dear Death's next chapter…sorry its taking so long…kinda lost the inspiration but I'm doing it. I'll try to get out some other stuff like Gundam Wing AZ but I didn't get many prompts as I would have liked but it's okay :3 but I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Coming Home **

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. Ro' had just told me that he was leaving for a mission today and wouldn't be back until a week later…three days after our 10 year anniversary. I sigh and strum my fingers on my desk the light flickering off of my gold wedding band. I am extremely happy with Heero, more so than anything else in my life. He's perfect for me and I wouldn't change a thing about how we came to be.

The first time I met him I shot him twice to save Relena. Even though I wish that Heero had shot her I have to thank her for bringing him to me. As the war progressed Heero and I got much closer, so close we started sleeping with each other. I thought that at the end of the war we would keep our relationship but he left to guard Relena. Heartbroken I left for L2 trying to find my place and heal the broken pieces of myself. Only a month had passed when I started to notice a brown haired man everywhere I went. Finally I confronted him and found that it was Heero.

He confessed that he had left Relena's after 3 weeks of being there. Being the head of security for her made him realize that being with Relena without me was too hard. He wanted to be happy and didn't want to give me up. I questioned him about why he didn't come to me and he said that I looked happy without him and he didn't want to ruin that for me. I smacked him in the head for that comment. I told him that I didn't want anyone to worry so I acted happy. I said that I missed him so much that my life seemed dull without him. Soon after, we left L2 to begin a life on Earth. Heero went to go work  
with the Preventer's while I helped out at the local orphanage.

We had only been together officially for two weeks when we got a surprise visit from Ms. Pink herself. She barged right in going for Heero. She wanted to know why he left and was living with me. He then explained that he was in love with me and wanted to be with me. I was as stunned as Relena. The whole time we had been with each other, even during the war, he had never said that. I felt cheated but I was still happy that he said it. Relena was not. She screamed, yelled, and cursed her little heart out until she realized that no matter what she said or did Heero would not leave me. So she turned on me and started to call me foul mouthed words that made even my ears turn red. Heero wouldn't stand for it and kicked her out threatening a restraining order. So far he has only said he loves me 5 times in the 10 years we've been together. We've only been married for 5.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when I hear a child's giggle from behind a door. I smirk and stand going to the door. I fling it open and scare the little girl there. She squealed and ran off to her room. I shake my head at her and check my watch. I notice that Heero would be home soon so I quickly say goodbye to Sister Margret and the munchkins before making my way home. I enter the house and head for the kitchen. I immediately begin making some chicken stir fry. After only about 10 minutes I hear the front door open and keys laid on the side table there. I then feel warm muscular arms wrap around me pulling me back against a warm chest. I smile and lean back resting my head against Heero's shoulder as I continue to cook. He immediately moves his lips to my neck pressing light kisses down to the junction of my shoulder. I sigh in appreciation and tilt my head for him to give better access.

I pull away to grab bowls and silverware, placing them in the certain spots on the table. I notice that Heero had placed the wok on a trivet on the table. Finally we sit down and begin to eat. I notice that there is a tension in the air. I immediately feel my stomach knot up causing my appetite to go along with it. I sigh. I don't want Heero to leave; I want him here for our anniversary not on some mission. I feel Heero's eyes on me but I didn't look up knowing that there would be guilt in them.

I stand and grab plastic wrap to cover my bowl and then sit it in the refrigerator. I then make my way up to our bedroom and then collapse onto the bed. I let my legs dangle over the edge as I kick my shoes off. About to move to my side of the bed I feel a soft hand on my back. I tense even though I know that it is Heero.

"Duo…can you please look at me?" He pleaded. I wanted to yell, scream, and curse but I knew that I couldn't. My husband had pleaded with me and I knew I couldn't ignore this conversation anymore. I sit up on my knees and look into his eyes. Yep I was right there was definatly guilt but there was determination and pain along with it. He lifts his hand and cups my cheek with it. I instantly lean into it wanting to feel the soft skin.

"You know I don't want to go Duo. I would rather stay here with you. But you know as well as I do that I'm needed on this mission or Une would never have assigned it with our anniversary so close," Heero stated. I close my eyes trying not to let him see the conflicting emotions. This was one of the reason I love him. He knows when he is needed, he will always be the Perfect Soldier. I slowly open my eyes to lock gazes with him. I hear the rush of air exhale from his body.

"I know…Doesn't mean I have to like it. It's so hard being stuck here, not watching your back. I never know if you're coming back and I'm so scared that it'll happen this time," I whispered. Realization hits Heero like a brick, I can tell. He has a deer in headlights look right now. Before I can even register what's happening he pulls me into his arms for an almost desperate hug. I sigh and wrap my arms around him trying to pull him closer to me. We linger in each other's embrace, drawing the strength from each other.

"I will come back Duo. I love you to damn much not to," He says fiercely. I pull back from the embrace to stroke his cheek. I stare into his eyes finding the love in those cobalt depths. I watch as Heero's face gets closer and closer till our lips connect in a slow sensual kiss. I can feel all of Heero's love in this one kiss.

I feel myself being gently lowered onto the bed with Heero on top of me. He settles between my legs with mine on either side of his hips. I close my eyes and arch my head back when I feel a soft grind against my lower extremities. Heero moves his lips from mine to travel down my throat until he reaches the V of my shirt. He pulls back and lifts the shift off of me. His eyes travel over my form down to the bulge in my tight jeans. He leans back down and kisses me again. Then I slowly allow myself to sink into his feeling of desire.

It seemed like the world had just crashed around me.

"W-What?" I stammered. Commander Une gives me a somber look.

"We lost contact with Heero and his team early this morning," Une states. I could feel my strength leaving me as the reality crashed down. My world seemed to turn gray at the thought of Heero gone but then Shinigami kicked in. My eyes narrowed and I grew determined.

"Commander I need a Preventer's badge just until this is over. I'm going after them. I'll be there shortly," I said. Une looked at me with surprise but the smirked.

"It's good to have you even if it's for just a short time. I'll get a team together, Une out," She said and then hangs up. I could feel my hand trembling as I called Wufei. He answered after the second ring.

"What is it no- Duo! Is everything alright?" Wufei asked.

"Heero and his team are missing in action and I was going to ask for a favor," I said. Wufei holds up a hand to silence me.

"You do not need to say anything more. I'll meet you there shortly," Wufei stated. I hang up and quickly go up the stairs to put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and T-shirt. I race down the stairs to the door and slide my shoes on as I bolt out the door. I climb into the black SUV and make my way to Preventer's Headquarters. Once there I make my way up to Une's office, not without the random security guard checking who I was though. I knock and I was immediately granted a "come in". I walked in and felt a little better knowing that Une had indeed pulled through.

On the left stood Quatre Winner in all of his glory, he looked ready for battle in his Preventer's uniform. Next to him stood Trowa who, like Quatre, had his uniform on but was standing there calmly. I walk in and immediately handed a jacket with the Preventer's logo on it along with a temporary badge and a small handgun. I give her a smile of thanks. I turn when I hear the door open to see Wufei in his Preventer's uniform as well looking just like an angry dragon.

"I swear if I find out some new recruit damaged the radio I'm going to kill it," Wufei grumbles. I laugh and the tension that had been in the air about finding Heero evaporated into dust. Once we all had finished laughing I turn to Une.

"The mission isn't too far from here. It was a stake out mission; they were waiting for Pablo Rodriquez to pop up at his warehouse. I believe that their cover was blown so you all have to be extremely careful in this situation. Whoever is there will be on guard," Une states. I nod along with the rest of the group. Then the group and I turn leaving for the mission.

I slowly make my way along the edge of the building checking every area for some type of surveillance equipment. When I notice one at the front of the building I place a tiny jammer on opposite wall by the ground. Once I'm sure that every camera is jammed I signal to Wufei.

"Alright 02 move out," Wufei whispers into the walkie-talkie. I nod to myself and head towards the back where the loading dock was. I quickly bang on the closed garage door and pull myself into an act. I pull the hat down over my head more and start chewing my gum loud. The door swings open and a large burly man steps out with an annoyed and suspicious look.

"Who in the hell are you?" The man growls. I pop my gum and shake my head.

"I'm the new delivery boy. Didn't the boss tell ya? Now how the hell do ya get the truck back in here? There is no room to bring it back here and no one answered at the front. Now can I get some help with it or do I have to take the merchandise to someone else?" I snap. The man continues to look at me suspiciously but finally nods and allows me inside. Once I enter the door closes and the man's hand slaps my shoulder a couple of times.

"Sorry, man, we had a slip up earlier this week. Some Preventer's agents were found snooping so we had to take 'em," the man states. I snort.

"What a bunch of idiots. I would love to see their sorry faces especially knowing that they couldn't stop us," I laugh. The man laughs along with me.

"I'll show ya them once ya get your truck," the man states. I nod. He guides me towards the front garage door and opens it. I wave my hand and watch as Wufei calmly drives the truck into the garage. I watch as the man closes the garage after Wufei pulls through. Once Wufei parks the man goes to the back of the truck and opens it. He comes face to face with the barrel of a handgun. The man pales and goes to run but I kick his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground. I get the man in handcuffs, and he stops fighting me. I like to think its cause the guy knew he was outclassed by yours truly, but I think it had something to do with the three gun barrels held to his head. I yank him up and slam him against the truck.

"Where are the agents?" I growl. The man smirks.

"Like I'm going to tell you," He spits. My eyes narrow and I can feel Shinigami slowly sliding in. I stare into the man's eyes.

"I will give you one more chance. Where are the agents?" I say calmly. He spits in my face. I press the barrel of the handgun on his knee and pull the trigger. He yells out in pain and would have crumbled the ground if I wasn't holding him up. When he stops screaming I place the barrel against his right shoulder.

"Where are the agents?" I ask again. The man hesitates just long enough that i pull the trigger again. The man screams and I glare.

"Last chance, where are the agents?" I snarl. The man immediately starts blubbering out mumbled words. I lightly smack him in the face with the gun.

"Where?" I growl. He lifts his left arm and points it towards the wall. Wufei walk over and puts his hand on it. He turns and growls.

"There is no door! This is just a wall!" Wufei snarls. The man pales.

"You have to push it! I swear to god that's the door!" He pleads. Wufei turns back and pushes the wall only to have it push back and slide open revealing stairs that lead to the basement.

"Any other doors?" I question. He nods and points to the wall next to the open door. Wufei pushes it open to reveal a stairwell leading up.

"How many more guys are here?" I ask. He hesitates for a second before I place the gun on his temple.

"Only three! Two are downstairs guarding the prisoners while the boss is upstairs dealing with their leader!" The man states. I freeze and the man finally notices the gold ring on my finger causing his eyes to widen. He scowls.

"No good faggot! No wonder he didn't talk he knew you would come. I hope you and your bitch rot in hell," He spits. I then take my gun and hit him in the head with it knocking him unconscious. I turn to look at Wufei and notice that all Quatre and Trowa had gone downstairs. I look at the door leading upstairs and see Wufei waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go get your husband back," Wufei states. I smile and we race up the stairs silently trying not to give away that we were here. I knew the walls had to be sound proof with all the illegal proceedings going on. Once we make our ways up the stairs it leads us to a hallway. There were only two rooms and I could hear voices from the one on the right. Wufei and I slowly make our way to the door and I knock.

"What the hell is it!?" A man yells. I lower my voice to try to sound like the man downstairs.

"There's a new guy out here, he says he has to deliver his merchandise to you and no one else," I say very annoyed. The boss growls in frustration and I can hear his footsteps coming to the door.

"You better stay where the hell you are or I'll put a bullet between your eyes," He snarls. I look at Wufei and he nods knowing that our criminal is armed. The door opens and Wufei tackles the man to the floor. Thankfully he was small so Wufei could keep him to the ground. I move in and notice Heero sitting in one of the chairs his arms tied behind his back, his face bruised and bloody. It takes every bit of me not to cry out at how hurt he looks.

I immediately walk to Heero and untie him. He stands but has to grab my arms to steady himself. I give him a gentle look and turn my head to see that Wufei had brought the boss up and handcuffed him. I put Heero's arm around my shoulders and steadily make my way down the stairs. As much as I didn't want to admit it I knew Heero was putting most of his weight on me. I don't know when or how long he had been in there but all I know is that he is safe now.

"He has a couple broken ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, dislocated left shoulder, and some bruises and cuts. I want him off his feet for at least a week. I won't give him any more than that because I know he won't follow it. I'm giving you his pain meds and he is supposed to take them every 6 hours for a week. Once that is over he can just take some aspirin," Sally states. I smile and laugh a bit knowing she was right. Heero looks disgruntled and not happy about the news.

Finally we leave the hospital and make our way back to the house in our car. I carry him into the house and up the stairs to the bed. He opens his mouth to protest but a stern look from me causes it to close. I watch as he pouts or scowls as he says. I roll my eyes and make my way down stairs to make some dinner. I wasn't sure what I was going to feed him but I knew that it would have to be something that was nutritious, which isn't hard since that is usually how we eat.

When I finish I go upstairs with two plates of food and a couple water bottles in my pockets. I sit mine down on the night stand along with his plate as well and pull a tray up to him. I place his food there along with a bottle of water. I sit next to him and start to eat. I turn the television on and put on some type of comedy movie just because I know I wouldn't be able to deal with anything action for a while. When we were done I sit them on the nightstand.

There was tension in the air. I frown slightly and wait to see if Heero will say anything. I sigh inwardly and get up heading to my dresser to grab clothing for tonight before I go to the shower. Just as I'm about to enter the bathroom I hear my name called so softly that I almost don't hear it. I turn to see Heero sitting there with a lost expression on his face. I sit my clothing down and walk over to him. I sit on the bed and hug him lightly so I didn't bother his injuries. I feel him wrap his good arm around me in a tight squeeze.

"This is probably our worst anniversary ever," Heero states quietly. I blink in surprise and then remember that today was our anniversary. I smile and pull back, then kiss him lightly on the lips.

"The best gift you gave me is that you're alive," I state. Heero just looks into my eyes. I could see that he was lost and yet he had a determined look in his eyes. Before I can react he pulls me forward and smashes his lips to mine. I was so surprised that my mouth was wide open allowing his tongue to enter and explore the crevice of my mouth. I moan and kiss him back allowing my tongue to mingle with his. Heero finally pulls back when the need for air becomes urgent for both of us. His hand comes up and cups my cheek in his hand.

"I have two gifts for you. One is in the bathroom right now," He states. I notice that he doesn't continue so I get up and go to the bathroom and open the door. My gaze immediately lands on the male black Rottweiler puppy that was sitting there in front of me with his tail wagging. I could see a red collar with a tag that said Solo and I could barely hold back the tears at that. I then watch as the puppy gets up and runs over to me and puts his front pawns on my legs trying to get my attention. I barely contain the squeal of excitement and bend down to pick up the new puppy. I look around the bathroom and notice a dragon squeaky toy and knew that Wufei must have brought the puppy in before we got home.

I turn and give Heero a huge grin. I had always wanted a dog but neither of us was home enough to care for one. I walk back over to the bed and sit the puppy down on the bed as I sit next to Heero. I chuckle as the puppy wiggles its way between Heero and I and sits there content with his tail wagging furiously. I look at Heero and wait. He sighs.

"My other gift to you is…that…I'm done with Preventer's. This was my last mission and Une has agreed that we should have a good retirement meaning that we'll be home more often now. So we can both go to the orphanage and bring the pup with us," Heero states. It takes a minute for those words to sink in but when they do I lean forward and kiss Heero passionately. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I ignored them. I pull away and stare deeply into Heero's eyes.

"That is the greatest gift ever but why was this your last mission?" I question. I had never known Heero to not want to fight so he had thrown a curve ball at me.

"I realized after my last mission that you had waited for me every time and I know I wouldn't be able to do that in return. Plus I think I've fought long enough and now it's time to live in the peace that we created. I love you Duo and I know I don't always say it but this is my way of showing it," He states quietly. I sit there quietly trying to process all of this. When I finally do I lean towards him and hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much Ro'. This means more to me than you understand," I state. He smiles when I pull away. I then remember what I had gotten him. I grin and run from the room to grab the papers. I come back in and hand them to him. He looks at me wearily but read them anyway. Seconds later he is staring at me with shock. There in Heero's hands are adoption papers for a little girl from the orphanage. Thanks to my being there all the time I was able to get the paperwork done a lot faster.

"I know this is sudden but I know that you still regret that one accident Ro'. Here you can overcome it and all you have to do is be brave," I state. Heero finally gives me a small smile and pulls me back into his arms.

"I love you koi and nothing will change that," He whispers. I snuggle up to his chest allowing the puppy this one time to sleep on the bed with us not knowing that this little slip would have the dog sleeping in bed with us for the rest of his life.

OWARI


End file.
